More than a Mark
by ShedSomeLight
Summary: No amount of light can push away the shadows that have long clouded the sun. Even here, in Diagon Alley, traces of Black Magic have left their mark; whether it be on the cobble stone or on the brick walls. Memories, flashes of a twisted smile on a head with blonde hair cloud her senses. And Hermione can only hope that the sacrifices she has made were worth it.
1. Chapter 1

14 Months ago

"Hermione! Where the fuck do you think you are going?" Ron was not in the mood to watch his language as he watched his best friend hide her purse behind her back.

"I don't need to explain anything to you, Ronald. Now if you'll excuse me", Hermione pushed Ron out of her makeshift room, "I need to finish packing. Tomorrow I am visiting my parents in Australia".

"That is complete and utter bullshit! You and I both know that you would never risk their lives like that" He grabbed her by the wrist and fought his way back into her room.

"Now, will you tell me yourself or will I have to get Harry in here?" Ron was not backing down and neither was she.

Hermione's thoughts came to a complete stop. If she told Ron her plan…No. All of those months of running around in the woods looking for the Horocruxes would have been for naught. She had made up her mind and even though she loved him the war was bigger than them-bigger than her.

"I'm sorry, Ron" She slowly began to draw out her wand.

"What do you mea-HERMIONE DON'T YOU DAR-!" His shout was cut off as he was hit with a Stupefy, front and center.

"Goodbye" Hermione donned her black cloak and purse.

Before she left the wards she scanned the clearing to make sure Harry wasn't back before she touched her Portkey and left.

* * *

Author Note:

Hi. This is my first fanfic and to say the least... I am really excited! (And nervous, of course). This is a bit of a teaser and pretty soon the rest of the plot will be made clear. Don't worry, a certain tall, blond, and handsome Malfoy will soon make his appearance. All with due time of course! Thanks for reading and I hope the story won't disappoint!


	2. Chapter 2: From Father to Son

_Tick_. _Tock_.

'_Bloody hell._'

Slowly dragging his eyes away from the grandfather clock Draco once again gave his seating room a once over. The furniture and curtains were the same as they  
had always been but no one could ignore the mustiness that now occupied every crevice of the Manor.

Since the beginning of the school year Voldemort had entrusted the up keeping of the Death Eater agenda at Hogwarts to Draco. To say that he was happy to be given such a task would be a blatant lie. How could he want such a responsibility when failure meant the death of his family? No. The Malfoy heir was tired of having death threats constantly looming over his head. His life would be better if he could remain in the shadows of other Death Eaters with no special recognition from Voldemort. There were more important things than raising himself above the other Death Eaters. If only his father thought the same way…

'_How much longer do I have to_ wait_ here?_' Again, he made a quick glance at the clock, '_What could they be talking about?_'

"Draco."

The steely whisper cut through his thoughts as Draco rigidly stood up and made his way to his father's study. He let himself in, made a deep bow to his Lord, ignored his father and sat in the only chair left.

Voldemort barely acknowledged his presence before his eyes flit back to Lucius,"I am tired of waiting for… results."

Draco could feel the serpentine stare on him but he did not dare avert his gaze from the window.

"My lord, I assure you that Potter will be found," Lucius began to explain the mission's failure, "There will be no need for Bellatrix to interfere. I assure—"

"SILENCE." Behind steepled fingers Voldemort sneered at Lucius, "You have been given many chances, Lucius. I believe it is time for me to be true to my word and **_dispose_** of a certain witch."

The words which he had long feared rang in Draco's ears as his attention was finally brought to the current conversation. There was but one witch who truly mattered to the Malfoy men—or rather, to Draco. After all he had done he could not let his father's incompetence sentence his mother to death. Images of her—the only person left who he cared about—clouded his mind. Draco had to act fast and before his mind caught up with his mouth the fate-sealing words already had left his lips.

"I will find them," staring at Voldemort Draco continued, "I will succeed where my father has failed."

Silence.

_Tick_. _Tock_.

The Dark Lord's pupils constricted as a fragment of light caught his eyes. Taking his time, he examined the blond-haired boy before him.

"And how will I know that you will not turn out to be a disappointment like your father, young Malfoy?"

With eyes that were blank of all emotion Draco stood before his greatest fear, "I will do what even you, Lord, have neglected to do."

"Avada Kedavra."

_Tick. Tock._

* * *

_AUTHOR'S NOTE:_

Hey there! I would just like to thank everyone that has read these first two chapters. I know, they are pretty short, but once the plot picks up the chapters will also increase in length. Of course, if you guys prefer shorter chapters that's okay too. Again, thanks for reading and don't be hesitant to review with constructive criticism!


	3. Chapter 3: Back to School

CHAPTER 3: Back to School

"**Stupefy**!" without hesitation Hermione continued launching hexes against her pursuers. "**Bombarda!**"

Her mind was in a flurry as she weaved her way through the trees. How could she have been so stupid? Somehow the Death Eaters had caught trace of her magic in the woods and pin-pointed her location. Hermione had spent the past couple of days planning her course of action. Her main objective was to reach Hogwarts and contact those that still remained loyal to Dumbeldore even after his death. She hoped that with their help she could get close enough to _him_ without letting Voldemort or Snape become aware of her presence. _He_ was the only one who could possibly help her carry out her plan.

The heat of a curse broke the Gryffindor out of her reverie as it came near enough to singe her hair. Without wasting a glance back Hermione decided that there was no point to avoid apparating; her cover had been blown.

With her heart pounding against her chest Hermione quickly envisioned the dark greens and grays of the Forbidden Forest.

A jet of red was all she saw before the magic pulled her away.

* * *

"**Crucio**!"

A stream of blood coursed from Neville's forehead down to his toes until it dripped onto the stone dungeon floor. It had already been three hours of unrelenting torture, and all for what? His Gryffindor persona could not be pushed back; that little girl was only a first year, how could they dare…

"What have we here—another Gryffindor martyr?" A cloaked figure bellowed a low gravel of a laugh. " Care for another round, Longbottom? Wait—your opinion doesn't matter. Obsisteret aeris!"

_"Don't give… in. I won't let them think they have… beaten me…" _The sound of heels on the tiles brought Neville out of his thoughts.

" Fenrir, why must you mutts always hog all of the playthings? Be a gentleman, " the sneer was detectable even from Neville's spot on the floor, " and let me test out my new… inventions."

A subtle growl was Fenrir's only voiced objection.

"Fenrir: a mutt with a big bark and no bite."

The bottom of a tailor-made black velvet coat came into Neville's view.

"Speculum Spinis."

Images of broken and mutilated bodies streamed across Neville's mind before he finally succumbed to unconsciousness.

* * *

The rain was the first thing she noticed as she shockingly landed in the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. The second, was the aura that now mantled all of Hogwarts. Hermione had held on to memories of her school days filled with smiles, sun and warmth; all in vain. The castle itself had not changed aesthetically in the slightest since June. No—the change lied in the very air and soil of the grounds.

_"This is not the Hogwarts I remember. Now all it reminds me of is a prison"_

Lost in her thoughts Hermione began the trek to the boulder situated a few feet behind Hagrid's cottage. Unknown to the rest of the student body (excluding Harry and Ron), a single incantation would reveal a hidden underground passage that leads to the Hogwarts kitchens. Hermione assumed that before it went into disuse, the house elves used the tunnel to easily reach the once plentiful gardens.

"Revela."

A door shaped outline etched itself onto the boulder and Hermione began her walk underground. After what seemed like only 10 minutes of walking, she was once again met by stone.

"Verum amet."

Gathering the famed Gryffindor valor, Hermione propped open the door enough to discern the inside of the kitchen. At first glance the kitchens seemed undisturbed by time; the elves were scuttling about as always and the pots were flying across the kitchens. But there were signs that could not be ignored by her. The feelings of rage and injustice from her S.P.E.W. days again rose like bile into her mouth when she noticed that the majority—if not all—of the elves sported thick knotted scars across their skin. The activist in her would bet her last knut that they were not from accidents, or even self-inflicted punishment.

Unable to keep herself from voicing her anger Hermione whispered, "What have they done to you? To Hogwarts?"

A small gasp was the only thing the brown haired girl heard before she was whisked out of the tunnel entrance.

"Dear Missus Herm'ne! Oh, the rumors weren't true," gasping for breath between her tears, Perpa the house elf clung to Hermione. "Harry Potter has finally come to save us!"

"Perpa! Do not be so loud, you could raise unwanted attention," Hermione was gentle as she carefully removed herself from the weeping Perpa.

After casting a silencing charm around the kitchens Hermione turned to the rest of the house elfs.

"I am sorry if i raised any false hopes," she addressed the huge, bright eyes in the room, "but Harry Potter did not come with me."

Shocked silence was her only response.

"I am unaware of the nature of the rumors I have just heard mentioned, but I will do all in my power to answer and calm your doubts."

For what seemed like an eternity no one spoke. A young elf with a tattered apron two feet too long poked his head from behind a wooden stool. Peering from behind, he quietly whispered, "Missus, is it true that 'arry Potter is dead?"

"No. When I last saw him a month ago he was still alive—and is still today."

Perpa inched closer to Hermione, "If he is well, then why is Missus back at school?"

"I know I can count on you. And I need your help, desperately."

Glad to be of service to one of the Chosen One's friends, Perpa and the house elves looked with rapt attention at the Gryffindor.

"I need to contact Draco Malfoy."

* * *

Author's Note:

Thanks for reading this new chapter! The following are the translations for the hexes, jinxs, and/or spells I made up for the chapter.

Revela: reveal

Verum amet: true destination

Speculum Spinis: glass thorns. imbeds glass thorns/shards into a person's body.

Obsisteret aeris: blocked air. blocks the air from entering the airpath and chokes people.


End file.
